The present invention relates to dominos style games. More particularly, this present invention relates to a new dominos style game utilizing mathematical operations.
The use of dominos type games are known in the prior art. Additionally, known in the prior art are dominos games based upon mathematical operations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,566, dominos-style mathematical operation game discloses a dominos style game using a combination of numbers and the mathematical operation signs. However, the present invention is an uniquely designed dominos game based upon mathematical operations.